My Voice
by Raelliin Eddington
Summary: First fanfic. What if Bella said something instead of just standing there looking at Jake when he was talking to Edward.HIATUS not that good but w/e
1. Gasp

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me:**__Maggot I own you_

_**Twilight: **__um no you don't. she does(points to Stephenie)_

_**Stephenie; **__(waves at me) Ha ha_

_**Me:DANG AAAAH!!!(**__MARCHES AWAY)_

OK PLEASE REVIEW I WANT OT BE ENCOURAGED. I'M NEVER THOUGHT OF. No Flames just _constructive _critism. Ok plz and thx

_**thank you for choosing jet MyVoice sit back relax and enjoy the read!!

* * *

**_

**What if Bella said something when Jake was talking to Edward on the phone that fateful day? Here's my take.**

_**

* * *

**_

**The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the other hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction.**

**"_Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense._**

_**Someone answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes went flat, his face blank, and I would have bet the measly remainder of my college fund that it was Alice.**_

_**I recovered myself and held out my hand for the phone. Jacob ignored me.**_

**"_He's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing._**

_**There was a very short reply, a request for more information it seemed, because he added unwillingly, "He's at the funeral."**_

* * *

Another reply, another question it seemed.

"A Friend of Charlie's," Jacob sneered "What's it to you, Doctor."

"Jake, give me the phone," I said

....

He ignored me. How rude! He just picked up my phone in my house, and I voiced this irritation.

"Jacob!!"

He listened to the persons words silently seething. The mask was back, and then came the bitter mock of a grin that I loathed.

"He wants to speak to you."

"About what?" I asked him bewildered at the outburst.

"Like I know." He murmured. I could have sworn I heard him mumble "Or Care." under his breath.

I guess it wasn't Alice. Someone like m best friend could never in a million years be mistaken for a Male of any kind. But he had said Doctor and i only knew one, that i knew and loved like a father but didn't want to think about. My heart started beating erratically, and my blood pumped faster in my veins. I took the phone from him gently and gingerly with shaking hands and he snatched his hand away from my proximity as though I'd burned him. Or considering his temperature, froze him **( A/N corniest thing I know!)**

"Um, hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

At the next word the person spoke I felt my knees go weak with relief and happiness. But then the hole in my chest throbbed at the memory. When he heard my voice I heard him gasp.

"Bella?!?"

It..It was Edward. Edward. His voice was even more angelic than I dared to remember. The tears started to swim in my eyes. They spilled over. I was vaguely aware of Jacob standing about 5 feet from me looking oh-so morose. This had to be a dream, it had to be. A continuous dream from September. He said he didn't want me. Why would he be checking back for me a mere human? He had to have found someone else by now. He didn't love me he couldn't.

"Edward?" my voice was hardly above a whisper "I…is it really you?

"Yes, Bella, it's me".

I couldn't help myself; I gasped and started crying in earnest.

"Oh, Edward Oh, Edward," was all I managed to blubber out over and over again between my sobs, which were getting close to hysteria. Which Jacob must have noticed because all of a sudden I was shaking violently; because apparently I almost collapsed of said hysteria and Jacob caught me and I was leaning on him and he was furious. So he wasn't shaking me. Well, he wasn't shaking either, it was more like convulsing.

I dropped the phone.

…I …dropped…the…phone…

On Charlie's hard, linoleum kitchen floor and it broke at once. I had no idea it was so weak.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I screeched. Jacob jumped at least a foot in the air at my outburst.

"Bells? Bella?!" he asked his mask slipping a little.

"No,no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO. Edward, Edward..."

He bent down to help me, but his whole frame started shaking violently again.

"Jake?" I asked in the midst of my being distraught over the phone.

His body turned in the direction of my door, and his eye widened to an incredible width.

"Bye", he spit out with more acid than he EVER used with me, then he was gone. I turned and he had vanished. Why was everyone finding it necessary to leave me?This was too hard for me. First...First Edward, now Jacob and who knows Alice will keep her promise. I was shaking so badly i couldn't walk up the stairs to my room so I sat on the floor leaned against the counter. I cried like I hadn't in at least 3 months.

**

* * *

**

I really might need someone to be my beta because I JUST got extreme and frustrating writer's block. Like whoa. And i have an essay to finish so yeah NUGGETS

urs truly

Raelliin Cullen deSilva ( Jackson and Potter are also suitable last names)


	2. Dads and Laughs ARE the Best Medicine

_**A/N ok I'm sorry there is a little OOCness of Bella near the middle. But I think that's all that need to be said ex…ex..except that**_

_**(DISCLAIMER) i…(sniff)d…don't own t…Twilight!!!!**_

When I woke up my eyes were swollen and I was exhausted. I vaguely remember Charlie coming in and carrying me to my room. And I heard him, when he left the room, say "oh, Baby." Then I let the darkness take me.

Charlie was still sleeping. To keep my mind of the phone I cleaned up the already spotless bathroom, living room, and bedrooms. I was careful not to wake Charlie. He seemed stressed enough as it was. Needless to say I needed something to do. Badly. I turned around and there was Alice standing in the doorway of the bathroom, I swear I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Alice you said you were going to be back after and hour," I accused her.

She looked at me with a certain measure of pity in her big molten topaz eyes. She bounced of thee doorway with her hip walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"I did come back-- right at the one hour mark Bella," she said, " Charlie was taking you up to your room when I came back… Was your…friend here, Bella? Because I couldn't see what was happening."

She rested her cold hand gracefully and soothingly on my arm. I yanked away from her touch, thinking of how close I'd been to the voice of someone with the same skin.

"Nothing happened", I said through clenched teeth, while fighting back tears I continued, "Absolutely nothing at all."

Nothing had a chance to happen, the stupid phone was made with weak plastic.

"O.K", she said, but I could tell she didn't believe, nope she didn't believe _at all._

Charlie stirred and woke up. He went down to the kitchen for breakfast. I ran down to the kitchen. He was standing there in the smack dab middle of the kitchen looking around scratching his head. I honestly couldn't help myself, I busted up. Seeing as Alice was right behind me she started laughing too. While I was snorting like and idiot and guffawing like Charlie does himself, Alice's laugh was like a chorus of tinkering bells except a lot louder because this sight was as hilarious as hilarious gets.

"D…Dad, I'm sorry!! I was cleaning the house, a…and I didn't get to start breakfast!!" I could _not _stop laughing.

"Bella…?"

"I'll start, Dad. Go get ready for work. It'll be ready when you come back"

"Um, ok kiddo. I'll be right back."

He left. I started on breakfast: maybe pancakes, sausage and eggs. I think Charlie deserves a treat. I was feeling so much better already. I had almost forgotten why I was so distraught. Almost.

_**Look I'm sorry it was really short but it was pouring out of me but then I was watching 6teen then I forgot it all!!! I beg your forgiveness.D…Don't hurt me.**_

_**Reviews=life if I don't get them I'll not…be umm healthy. CLICK THE BUTTONYOU SEE IT DO IT!! **__**DO IT NOW!!**_


	3. Author's Note

Oh my God. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sooooooo Sorry!!!! I don't know what happened I was busy and I couldn't think of a thing and I'm am so sorry. I know this doesn't help but there's a chapter RIGHT after this oh Please forgive me. Please Please. You guys reviewed and I love that you did. I am so upset with myself. Gawd you can like come slap me if you want but I'm not giving you my address -_-. But geez I swear I will try to be more consistent with my updates oh please forgive me please. Just give me ideas please so this doesn't happen again. I hate when this happens to me so I know you guys are ticked off. Oh man I can't say how sorry I am.


	4. The Drive Part 1

As the Sausage sizzled in the pan I leaned against the counter with my head down. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about…. I'm wondering why Alice is looking at me like that. She sighed and shook at her head and she gracefully sank down into a kitchen chair. She continued to look at me with too much concern in her molten gold eyes. Apparently she heard my heard start to speed up in a bit of annoyance.

"Alright calm down, Bella" she said as she reluctantly looked away. I set the sausages on a plate and a paper towel for the fat to drip off. Then the seasoned eggs went in the pan sizzling loudly on contact.

"UGH!!! ", I heard before the heat was turned all the way up and Alice was sonic-stirring the eggs and putting them on a plate for Charlie. All this was super fast and I couldn't see her and before the spatula started to fall she was back with a plate to get the food. Wait when did she get a plate?

"Charlie your breakfast is ready!!" She called as she grabbed my arm and whipped me outside. "This is ridiculous" , I heard her mutter, " why the hell did we go anywhere? …. For her protection….grow old… happy… thinks he's always right …crap." We were in Carlisle's car and she was revving the engine quite angrily.

"U… Alice?"

"Yes, Bella" she quickly reverted back to sugar and cinnamon. Pfft pretty good. " The steering wheel knows you drive it…indentation don't have to be made." She pried her fingers from the steering wheel there were Alice's finger sized indentation in the leather. "Oh, yes, ok then off we go"

She pulled out an I heard the screaming of the tires against the asphalt. I didn't want to ask where we were going off to just yet. I was afraid. As the trees passed in a green blur I tried not to think, to keep my mind blank as my vision was full of all different shades of green. That was too hard. It's time to talk.

I looked over at Alice and saw a stony face; it wasn't what I was used to. She looked so cold and detached instead of the warm nosey Alice I know I knew.

"Alice, why did you leave with them?!" I blurted. Way to put a combat boot in my mouth. She heaved a sigh.

"They are my family, Bella. I consider you my family as well, of course. But though I didn't agree with Edward's way of going about your protection I did agree with him on the _fact,_ Bella, the _fact_ that we are dangerous to you. I didn't want to go I knew this would make you less than happy. But …. I don't know how to explain, Bella. Do you get what I'm saying?" She looked me in the eye then.

"Yes. I-I do. I was j-just so lost without you guys. Alice, I didn't know wh-hat to do. "

Before I knew it she was pulling over, I was bawling, and she was hugging me. I bawled. I cried. I wailed and snotted up her shirt and drenching it in salt water. It probably cost more than Charlie's house. I sniffled before I realized that. I sniffled some more as she whispered soothing words in my ear.

OH, oh I am SO sorry, oh gosh – ", I started to dry and dry her of with my sleeve. It was not working.

" Bella!! Bella it's fine it's just a shirt, " She laughed. " When are you going to stop apologizing. Really Bella don't worry so much, that's not your job." Then she smiled at me and that smile had…a lot of… love in it. It sort of threw me off for a second. "Ok," I murmured.

"Awwriiiiiighhhhttt!" she exclaimed, " Let's go!! Again." As we pulled of in a quick second, that small moment my…sister..and I just had, just that little moment made me realize I would probably be fine.

I sniffled again. "So," I started. " Where are we off to?" I asked. A malicious grin grew across her face. A very large malicious grin. I am very sorry I asked now. As she stomped on the accelerator she told me…

"We, Bella, are off to the MALL!!!"


End file.
